synchromysticfandomcom-20200213-history
216
The number 216 is a very significant, if not well known, number. This becomes apparent when one multiplies 6x6x6 and receives the result of 216. The connection to 666 is amplified by its presence in the Darren Aronofsky's film Pi where the protagonist stumbles upon a hidden code in the universe, a 216 digit number which a group of zealous Jews believe to be the true name of god. In the printout of the 216 digit number, the number 6 can be seen in the beginning of the second, third and fourth rows, forming a vertical 666. The idea of a 216-letter name of god is actually taken from real Jewish history and belief. The 216-letter name of god (the Schemhamphoras) is actually derived from three verses in Exodus (verses 19, 20, & 21), each being 72 letters long. (72x3=216) Each was written out as a string of letters: verse 19 on top, then 20 underneath and in reverse order, and then 21 under that. Read top to bottom and right to left, the 3 lines of 72 letters yielded 72 individual 3 letter names.http://thestygianport.blogspot.com/2008/08/numbers-game.html The number 72 connects to 216 again in the time frames involved with the precession of the equinox. Each of the 12 Ages lasts for 2,160 years, and the earth takes 72 years to move one degree in the Great Year. The connection to 12 continues beyond there being 12 Ages, in that the entire cycle lasts about 25,920 years which is 216x120. The Number 216 2x16=32 (connecting it to the 23 enigma) The number 216 is used by the secret societies. The US nuclear testing program had 216 above ground blasts. The Mars cycle was used to mark the event like many war intervals. Mars returns to its same place in the sky every 47 years in relationship to the earth and sun. It started on 16 Jul 1945 with the Trinity test and ended in 1992. That is 47 years plus take 1992 and subtract 1776 from it. It is 216 years. If you go from the 1AD start of the Gregorian calendar then 9 X 216 yields 1945. The 216 math has been used against Christianity and humanity for that matter. 16 Jul is a ritual date. 16 Jul 622 is the start of the Islamic calendar. 16 Jul 1054 (total number of blast in the us nuclear testing program) the RCC had the first major schism in the Church with the Eastern Orthodox Church. Vatican 2 was 911 years later in 1965. 1054 - 622 = 432 years or 216 X 2. The Romanov family was massacred on 16 Jul 1918. That is 864 years later from 1054 which is sun math. That is 216 X 4. There are 864000 statute miles in the diameter of the sun in the false heliocentric model. There are 86400 seconds in the Babylonian designed sexagesimal time system currently used. The TransAmerica Building which is the tallest pyramid in the world is 864 feet without radio towers or other embellishments. A third of the precessional Equinox is 8640 years. According to the late great David Flynn true north went into the sign of Draco in the eye known as Thuban to the Egyptians in 6627BC. In that age 88 pyramids were built for the modern day 88 constellations. 6660 years later in fulfillment of Revelation 12 true north exited through the tail in 33 AD when Christ was crucified on the cross on 03 Apr 33 AD. Take and subtract 6660 years from the third 8640 years. It is 1980 which is the dedication year of the Georgia Guidestones on the skull and bones date of 22 Mar.